With You In My Life
by MusicRocks807
Summary: A collection of connected, but not in chronological order, one-shots about the relationship of Beast Boy and Raven. Latest update: "I, erm… ImayhavesortofbeenaflyonthewallinyourroomagainonlythistimeIkindofcaughtyounakedpleasedon'tkillmeRae!"
1. Will You Marry Me?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. I also may have got the marriageable age in America wrong - blame Wikipedia!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Will You Marry Me?<strong>

"Raven, will you marry me?"

The bowl of popcorn before them, previously resting innocently on the common room table, burst in an explosion of black energy. Beast Boy held his gloved hands in front of his face, shielding his green skin from the stray fragments of porcelain and kernels of popcorn that scattered over the vicinity. He bit his lip in fear; maybe that wasn't a good question to ask _her_.

Speaking of which... The green boy could feel the empath tensing behind him. Clearly, his question had caught her thoroughly off-guard. The pale arms that had previously been wrapped loosely around his torso had tightened considerably, restricting his lungs, and he could detect the slightest tremor running through her as she tried to suppress her sudden burst of emotion. Despite priding himself on his ability to get a rise out of her, Beast Boy felt somewhat guilty.

Finally, she managed to speak. "W-what... did you just ask... me?"

He blushed, afraid to turn and meet her gaze. "I asked if you'd marry me."

Thankfully, there was no rush of magic this time, though he knew he'd crossed a line somewhere. Ironically, he hadn't even meant to voice the question in the first place. It had originally just been a thought brewing in the back of his mind, which eventually came to the forefront, and managed to pop out of his mouth without him fully knowing about it.

And now he'd completely ruined what had been a pleasant evening cuddling with his girlfriend on the common room's couch. _Way to go, Beast Boy, _he thought bitterly.

Deep, calming breaths tickled the back of his neck, where Raven's mouth was. "You... Huh?"

Grinning nervously, he rolled over in her arms, touching his nose to hers. To his surprise (and relief), she didn't look angry, she just looked... confused. As if she couldn't wrap her mind around what was happening. Admittedly, he found the expression adorable, and kind of wished he could say something that genuinely puzzled her a little more often. Although, preferably not something like _this _again.

"Beast Boy, did you honestly just ask me to... marry you?" she asked, her eyes wide with disbelief.

He rubbed the back of his neck with one hand sheepishly. "Uh... yeah?"

Her brows furrowed even further in bemusement, if it was even possible. "But... Beast Boy, you're fifteen, and I'm seventeen. The legal marriageable age in America is eighteen. There's no... We _couldn't_ get married yet."

Feeling a hot blush flood his cheeks, Beast Boy tried to ignore the spark of hope in his chest after hearing the "yet" tagged onto the end of her sentence. He chuckled awkwardly. "Yeah, I-I know... Sorry."

"No... problem?"

The duo settled into a semi-comfortable silence, snuggling into the crescent-shaped sofa and trying to relax, though both were plagued with images of possibly sharing such a connection with each-other. Raven shamefully found herself imagining a beautiful white dress with a matching veil and glassy heels, though knowing her she would probably levitate down the aisle anyway. Jinx and Bumblebee would most likely be her bridesmaids, with Starfire as the maid of honour. Obviously Beast Boy's best man would be Cyborg, which would leave Robin giving her away. Maybe-

She bit her lip to cut off her thoughts. She couldn't think like that. For all she knew, she may not even be _able_ to marry her love; Raven had gained a lot of control over her powers after her father's defeat, but she didn't know if her control would hold up in such an emotional situation.

Beast Boy was having similar thoughts, but he was picturing where he would take the empath for their honeymoon. Being superheroes, they obviously wouldn't have a great deal of time to spare for the trip, but they could still do something special. One of the traditional locations would be some sort of beach-side getaway, but that wasn't Raven's style. Maybe a cosy little cabin in the rainforest somewhere? It would be tranquil enough for her tastes, but would also remind him of his home and stir up some loving feelings.

Suddenly, his face flushed even more scarlet as he remembered what couples usually did on honeymoons. He hoped the empath wouldn't notice, and if she did, she refrained from commenting.

Though, despite the embarrassment he had caused them both, he couldn't help himself.

"So... will you?"

She sighed. "Beast Boy, we're too-"

"No, no, no!" he interrupted, waving his arms frantically and successfully smacking her on the back of the head while he was at it. "Sorry! But I didn't mean _now_, I meant when we're old enough!"

"Then why ask now?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow.

To her surprise, Beast Boy glanced down self-consciously, a fake smile tugging at his lips. "It's, uhm, nothing..."

"Evidently not," she replied. One slim, grey finger tilted the changeling's head up. "What's the matter, Beast Boy?"

He felt his resolve waver under her unusually caring gaze, but found he couldn't speak past the lump in his throat. The boy swallowed uneasily, but visibly relaxed as Raven's fingers traced his throat. She moved her hand into his hair, eliciting a soft, adorable purr. Beast Boy instinctively leaned into her touch, closing his eyes at the appealing sensation.

Tea-scented breath ghosted over his nose and lips. "You can trust me, Gar. What's wrong?"

He gasped at the use of his real name, and his eyes shot open, only to find that the empath was literally inches from his face. Gorgeous amethyst eyes were practically overflowing with concern, and she was nibbling into her lower lip ever so slightly. Acting on impulse, Beast Boy closed the gap between them, gently capturing her lips in a kiss. She didn't resist, as he half expected, but instead pulled him towards her, keeping one hand in his hair and stroking his back with the other. Yet again he found himself melting into her, a warm, homely feeling swelling in his chest.

"I love you," he breathed against her parted lips.

"I love you too."

Sometimes Beast Boy wondered how they could connect so well. How someone like him could get someone like her - and also, how he could keep her. _Maybe you can't, _came that nagging voice at the back of his head. _You can't protect her. You can't satisfy her. You're not good enough. She'll leave, just like everyone else. _Feeling a surge of passion, Beast Boy pressed his mouth against hers harder, forcibly parting their mouths and inserting his tongue. She still wasn't protesting, but she didn't seem as into the kiss as he was.

_That's because she's getting tired of you. _His hands firmly grabbed her shoulders, preventing any escape she could have attempted. Her tongue hesitantly pushed against his, trying to slide it out of her mouth, to no avail.

_See? She doesn't want you any more. _Beast Boy crushed his body to hers, wrapping his arms around her completely. Raven adjusted her own hands, but became wary. Her tongue no longer danced with his, and had retreated into her mouth, awaiting the moment when his would stop challenging it.

_You're not good enough for her._

It was only a soft, fearful squeak from Raven that halted the young changeling in his lustful abuse.

He carefully de-tangled himself from her, blushing. "S-sorry, Rae. I'll just, uhm... Yeah..."

Feeling thoroughly shamed, the green boy rolled his legs off the side of the couch, getting to his feet. "Where are you going?" asked Raven, grabbing his hand kindly.

"I don't know," he admitted, unconsciously squeezing her hand. "Just... giving you some space, I guess."

"Why would you think I need space?" whispered Raven quietly, bringing his hand to her lips.

"Because I just assaulted you, Rae!" Beast Boy exclaimed, ripping his hand from hers. "I-I'm sorry! It was the Beast's instincts; I couldn't help it!"

The heartbroken look in her boyfriend's eyes struck Raven with a cold chill. He obviously regretted taking things a little too far, but she had suspected at the time that it wasn't a choice he was actually making, and was rather an impulse he couldn't avoid acting on. Sometimes that happened with his animal side; like when he'd growl at a villain, or purr when she stroked him.

"Beast Boy, it's fine," she assured him. "I could tell that wasn't you."

He glanced up at her. "You could?"

She nodded, sitting up as well and brushing her hair behind her ear. "Of course I could, Gar." Her face coloured. "It's... part of loving you."

The slight glisten of moisture in his eyes was so faint that she almost thought she'd imagined it. Until a flood of tears drowned his cheeks, and he launched himself into her arms. She embraced him lovingly, cradling the sobbing boy on her lap. Sweet nothings were murmured into his pointed green ears, as he gradually calmed down, allowing himself to mutter responses into her neck. A rare giggle slipped past Raven's defences, bringing the smallest smile to the changeling's lips.

"You're the best, Rae," he told her.

Her gravelly laugh vibrated in her throat, where his ear was currently stationed. "I'm really not."

"You are." Beast Boy lifted his face, a stern expression upon it. "You're amazing, Rae. Don't put yourself down. You have incredible powers, a great sense of humour, and you're beautiful."

"I-I was just trying to lighten the mood, Beast Boy..."

But he didn't seem to hear her. "You. Are. The. Best. Raven. That's why I love you. That's why I want to spend my life with you." It was only then that he seemed to register what true emotion had poured from his mouth, as he lowered his head with a luminescent blush.

Astoundingly, Raven's powers hadn't imploded anything yet. She knew she shouldn't chance her luck, but she had to know. "Beast Boy... Why did you propose? Why are you so determined to confirm that we'll always be together?"

The green boy sighed, snuggling into her. "Okay, so... I love you."

"I noticed," she commented with a wry smile.

"And... I wanna stay with you," he continued. "But... there have been a lot of people that... I've loved, and wanted to stay with, that... _haven't_ stayed with me."

Raven nodded, resting her chin on his shoulder. "Like the Doom Patrol?"

"Well... yeah." Green fingers tentatively played with strands of violet hair. "But also my parents. I assumed they'd be in my life forever, but then, when I found out they wouldn't be... I thought the Doom Patrol would fill that hole. But Mento was too strict, and the whole Doom Patrol was reckless, and..." Beast Boy faltered, a few more tears breaking free. "I just wanna know that you're mine, and that you'll stay..."

The empath cuddled him, kissing his cheek. "Gar?"

"Mm?"

"Yes."

Beast Boy opened his eyes slightly. "Wha...?"

A smirk tugged at the corners of her mouth. "Yes, I'll marry you." Catching sight of his eager expression, she hurriedly added, "When we're old enough."

"Got it!" He beamed, pecking her on the lips. "I'll get you a ring soon Rae, I promise, I just wasn't planning on asking you yet, and it's like midnight so no shops will be open now, but-" Another gentle kiss to his mouth cut him off.

"Why don't we head down to the jewellery store tomorrow, if there's no alerts?" she suggested in a whisper.

He grinned, nodding excitedly. She was his.

* * *

><p><strong>So, I understand that this was kind of weird, but in my head-canon, Beast Boy has some degree of separation anxiety from losing people he cares about at such a young age, meaning he would be paranoid about losing Raven. And, as he is kind of known for speaking without thinking, I thought it would be his style to just randomly blurt that out... I don't know.<strong>

**Anyway, this is going to be the first in a series of connected-but-not-in-chronological-order one-shots that I plan to do. I do have a few ideas, but if you want to send in any suggestions, just leave them in a review :) They don't have to be couple-y things either, since some will be before they get together. **

**Okay, thank you for reading, and please review because... well, why not, right? ;)**


	2. Lectures

**Disclaimer: If I owned Teen Titans, season 6 (and 7 and 8 and 9 etc.) would exist... sigh.**

* * *

><p>"Alright, Titans."<p>

Beast Boy groaned under his breath. He loved his leader like a brother, but sometimes he just wanted the guy to chill out and take a break for once. Like now, for instance. The team had recently completed an unusually challenging battle against Cinderblock, leaving them all covered in aches and bruises, and all the young changeling wanted was to curl up in bed and sleep. But no, Robin had insisted on keeping the whole team in Main Ops to debrief. Fantastic.

"Today's battle with Cinderblock was... difficult," Robin struggled to find a tactful way to word what had happened, "and we encountered some... issues."

"We screwed up, Rob," interjected Cyborg, glancing up from a crack in the screen on his arm. "We won 'cause of luck."

"...Yes," admitted Robin. "And so, I think we need to increase our training sessions."

"Aw, what?"

"Robin, must we truly?"

"Dude, this is so unfair!" whined Beast Boy, throwing his arms up in exasperation. "We already train a whole bunch, and we fight bad guys all the time! We get way more exercise than teenagers are supposed to!"

"But we're not just 'teenagers', Beast Boy," Robin pointed out. "We're superheroes. People out there are counting on us. And if we can't beat those bad guys that we fight 'all the time', then who will? Our training schedule depends on how much we need, and how tough criminal activity is. Up until now, we were handling things fine. But today, we struggled against Cinderblock, who we can normally subdue with the same strategy. Today, that strategy didn't work. Which means...?"

Beast Boy sighed. "We gotta train more."

"Exactly. Now..."

Robin continued to speak, but Beast Boy felt too put-out to listen. He knew that Robin had a point, it was just... Couldn't his leader have been a little kinder in dealing with the changeling's small outburst? He reached a green hand into his hair, gently rubbing a sizeable bump on the back of his head. Cinderblock's stone fist had sent the boy - although, at the time, he was a bird - into a pile of rubble, and the combined impacts had created a lump under his green locks. Although, Beast Boy _was_ secretly kind of proud that he had managed to carry on and transform again after that hit... but he was certainly paying for it now with the throbbing resounding in his head.

He sensed the hand over his own a second too late, just as a sharp stab of pain rang out from the injury. The pressure applied was agony for less than a moment, before a cooling sensation spread through his skull. The boy recognised the feeling of the wound vanishing, and couldn't stop the corners of his mouth curling into a smile. Once the bump had disappeared, the hand began to pull away, until Beast Boy grabbed it tightly.

"Nope," he whispered under his breath, pulling the hand to his shoulder, and consequently wrapping her arm around him.

Raven rolled her eyes, adjusting her arm so that she was more comfortable, and also bringing the boy a little closer. "Fine... But Robin will kill you if he sees."

"So will Cyborg, probably." He chuckled quietly. "But I'd die happy."

She smiled bashfully, glancing aside but leaving her arm in place. As Robin ushered the team to observe the monitor before him, Beast Boy held Raven back. When she graced him with a quizzical look, he merely smirked, before pecking her on the cheek. He knew he couldn't tell her, but the sheepish blush that covered her face was just beyond adorable.

"Love you, Rae," he mouthed. Raven merely inclined her head in response, her mouth in a shy smile, uncomfortable with returning the affection aloud with her team-mates nearby.

"Now, I think that if we just adjust the battle plan slightly, we'll have no trouble next time..."

Beast Boy tuned the boy wonder out, electing to play with Raven's fingers instead. Surprisingly, she didn't say anything, only narrowing her eyes at him. The changeling gave her a toothy grin, before gently nibbling her index finger. She shook her head fondly, but didn't stop him. His eyes locked onto a ridiculously tempting rip in her leotard, curling down from her shoulder-blade to her ribs and revealing a sliver of grey skin. Seemingly, Robin hadn't allowed her to return to her room and change.

Tentatively, Beast Boy inched his hand through the tear. Raven stiffened as her eyes widened. His green fingers stroked along her side, before he pressed his palm against her slim stomach. It was then that she turned to him, glaring fiercely. But Beast Boy understood her enough not to be afraid; her violet eyes had that amused little glint in them.

"You should really fix this rip, Rae," he teased, tickling her stomach. Though, the expression on her face as she tried to resist the urge to laugh was almost enough to make him break down in chuckles. "You'll get cold with your leotard hanging open like this."

"It wasn't 'hanging open' until you stuck your hand inside," she hissed, blushing.

"True," Beast Boy smirked, "but it _was_ torn. Seriously, you gotta change into a new one, Rae-Rae."

Raven slid his hand out of her leotard, but didn't object to it wrapping around her waist. "As soon as Robin finishes his new battle strategy, I will. Speaking of which, we should be listening."

"_Should_ be," agreed Beast Boy, tucking his head into the crook of her neck. "But then again, I _should_ do a lot of stuff. Like, I _should_ tell Cy I broke his Mega Monkeys disc. And I _should_ tell Star who hid the ingredients for that whatever-it-was she wanted to cook last week. I _should_-"

"Actually pay attention when your team leader is speaking?" suggested Raven.

"Yeah, yeah." He swatted her playfully, before continuing, "So anyway, I _should_ do all that stuff, but I'm not gonna."

"Sort of like how you _should_ clean your bedroom?"

He softly kissed her jawline. "I'll have you know, my room's actually pretty clean right now."

"For you," she conceded, before adding, "but for a typical person, it's a dump."

"Well, green guys with pointy ears and green skin aren't exactly 'typical people', Rae." His lips found hers, caressing them gently.

She allowed herself the tiniest smile. "Neither are demon girls with grey skin and violet hair."

"Then I guess we're two of a kind, huh?" joked Beast Boy, re-capturing her lips.

Honestly, he was amazed that he had received permission to do this much so far. The height of affection Raven had displayed publicly was a chaste kiss on his last birthday, in front of his team and Titans East. Normally, she was reluctant to even snuggle up on the couch with him when the others were nearby, let alone kiss him like this.

He raised his hands to tangle in her hair, and she repeated the action, deepening their kiss. Beast Boy couldn't stop himself from smiling giddily against her mouth. It felt as though they were one...

"Beast Boy! Raven!"

...Until Robin noticed, of course.

"What are you two doing?" The Boy Wonder demanded, folding his arms over his chest.

Beast Boy chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his neck with one hand. "Uh, in all fairness, Rob, what do we _look_ like we're doing?"

His dark girlfriend stared him in the eye. "Not the time for jokes, Beast Boy."

The boy's cheeks flushed red. "Heheh... Right..."

For an indefinite amount of time, it was a staring contest between the couple and Robin... before Starfire squealed in delight and floated into the air.

"Oh! You two are most the adorable together!" she exclaimed, smiling cheerily.

"...Thanks, Starfire," Raven finally muttered, though her lips were turned up slightly.

Cyborg heaved a deep sigh, tucking his hands behind his head. "Look, I get that you two are in love and all that, which I support, but... I'd kinda like to _not_ watch my best buddy and my baby sis make-out in front of me, okay?"

"Yeah, okay, Cy." Beast Boy nodded, slipping an arm around Raven again.

"_BB_..." There was a warning tone in the robot's voice.

Hurriedly, the changeling retracted his arm. "Heh. Got it. Not in front of ya."

"Raven, Beast Boy, this is important." The duo turned back to their leader. "You were completely ignoring me while I was speaking. While I was explaining the faults in the mission. While I was delivering key information about a new battle strategy I want to try out."

Raven exhaled calmly. "Yes, we were."

Robin looked momentarily derailed by her blatancy, but quickly remembered that it was just Raven's way. "Yes, which means that you'll both have to-"

"Aw, c'mon Robin! We were only not listening 'cause your lecture was so boring!"

"I wasn't lecturing, Beast Boy, I was-"

"Yeah, you were!" The changeling pouted. "All we wanna do is just get some rest! Can't we just do all the strategy-stuff in the morning?"

"Little guy's got a point, Rob," interjected Cyborg. "We're all tired, and he did take a pretty bad knock to the head." The half-robot glanced over at Raven. "Even though that's probably all healed by now."

Starfire yawned impressively, before murmuring, "Yes, Robin. It is late, and the battle consumed most of my energy."

"...Fine," Robin relented. "Let's just go to sleep. We'll discuss this tomorrow."

"Thank you!" chimed the whole team in unison.

Beast Boy gave Raven a quick peck on the lips as she passed him, heading towards her room. She flushed crimson, but gave his hair a light ruffle. Robin stomped grumpily out of the room, but brightened considerably when Starfire hugged him goodnight. As he watched the other three leave the room, Beast Boy felt Cyborg's hand clap down on his shoulder.

"Nice job speaking up for yourself, BB," congratulated Cyborg. "I love Rob like a brother, but sometimes the guy needs to chill."

Sniggering at the echoing of his earlier thoughts, Beast Boy nodded. "Thanks, Cy."

"Oh, and B?"

He shrugged. "Yeah?"

Cyborg shot him a pointed, knowing look. "I could've sworn that rip in Raven's leotard wasn't that big when we first got back..."

"Uh... GottagoCyreallytiredseeyatomorrowokaygoodnight!"

As he watched the changeling transform into a cheetah and speed from the room, Cyborg just crossed his arms and smiled to himself, shaking his head in amusement.

* * *

><p><strong>For the record, Beast Boy's last sentence says, "Gotta go Cy, really tired. See ya tomorrow. Okay, goodnight!" if you can't read it :)<strong>

**Not really satisfied with how Robin turned out in this... He seemed really jerk-y :/**

**Anyway, thanks for reading, and please review! XD**

**Oh, and I got a review saying that somebody was uncomfortable with two-year gap (Rae being seventeen, and BB being fifteen) in the last chapter. I personally thought it was okay, but if anybody has any issues with it, please let me know and I'll change it. Okay, thanks :)**


	3. Goodnight, Rae

**Disclaimer: I _don't_ own Teen Titans, but hey, if you're offering... ;)**

* * *

><p>After the Titans defeated Trigon, the god of all evil, they obviously expected some things to change. Especially in regards to Raven.<p>

They anticipated that she may open up a bit, having literally gone through the end of the world with them, and they were sort of right. By Raven standards, she was expressing herself a lot more, even if she was still the most subdued member of the team. They also thought she might hang out with them a bit more, and she did. She had the occasional sleepover with Starfire, she helped Robin with his research, and she worked with Cyborg in the garage more frequently. She even watched television with Beast Boy from time to time.

What they were not expecting, however, was her new... requirements when it came to sleeping.

It had started the very day they defeated Trigon. She had sheepishly admitted her desires to Robin late that night, a dark blush staining her face. He had obliged, and it had become sort of a thing. But obviously, Robin wasn't available every night. That was when she let Cyborg in on the secret. And one day when they were both busy, she reluctantly sought out Starfire. With almost everyone in the tower knowing, it was inevitable that Beast Boy would find out, but it had thankfully never come to the point where he was needed to perform the action himself.

Until, you know, this exact moment.

Raven was incredibly distressed. "Cyborg, are you sure you can't?"

Her robotic 'brother' patted her on the back sympathetically. "I'm sorry, Rae, but I gotta go over to Titans East right away. Bee says the boys broke something on the super computer, and now their security systems are playing up."

"And you're _sure_ Robin and Starfire won't be back tonight?"

"Not unless you feel like staying up until two in the morning," sighed Cyborg. "They went out on a date somewhere, and knowing them, they'll 'lose track of time' again."

"Yeah..." Raven directed her gaze to the floor.

Cyborg rubbed her back soothingly. "I really am sorry, Raven. I'll do it now, before I go, if you want, but..."

"I won't be able to sleep this early, and I still have to meditate," she finished, staring out at the setting sun through the windows, "so it will be pointless."

He took a deep breath. "Look, Raven-"

"It's fine," she interrupted. "Just... would you mind, you know, asking him for me?"

"Sure, Rae." Cyborg playfully ruffled her hair. "I'll let BB know. You just go meditate."

"Thank you, Cyborg," she said softly. "Have fun at Titans East."

"And you have fun with-" He cut himself off, realising what he was saying. "Never mind. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

Raven's lips curled into a false smile. "Okay. Bye, Cyborg."

The empath exited the room, no doubt returning to her own for some much-needed meditation. Cyborg watched her go, feeling a pang of guilt for the stress he knew he was putting her under.

"Hey, Cy! Up for a round of Mega Monkeys?"

Then again, he wasn't necessarily putting his green friend into a particularly great position, either.

"Uhm, actually, I gotta head over to Titans East tonight," he began warily, half-hoping that Beast Boy would clock where this was unavoidably heading before he had to explain it.

"Oh. Okay, dude. I get it." The changeling waggled his eyebrows suggestively. "You wanna visit Bee, right?"

Cyborg scoffed. "Like I'd leave you and Raven alone in the tower to visit _her_."

"Ha, c'mon dude, you're just denying- Wait, me and Raven? Alone in the tower?" His green eyes widened. "_All night_?" Beast Boy gasped. "Does that mean I've gotta...?"

"I'm afraid so, BB," he stated solemnly.

"But... But Cy, I don't know _how_!" Beast Boy exclaimed, clutching his hair in his fists. "I've never done it before, and we don't speak of it! What if I screw it up? She'll hate me! And then she'll tell Rob, and I'll be in trouble, and... and..."

"Yo, BB, calm down!" Cyborg placed his hands on his friend's shoulders. "It ain't hard, okay? You're just putting her to bed!"

"But I don't know _how to_!" he whined.

"Oh, come on! All you gotta do is tuck her in, kiss her goodnight, and turn off the lights. It's no big deal."

"_K-kiss her_?!" he shrieked fearfully. "I've gotta... _kiss_ her?"

The half-robot groaned in frustration. "I'm not talking a full-on make-out session, BB, just a little peck. It calms her down or something, I don't know."

"And... you guys do that every night?" inquired Beast Boy, confused. He was aware that one of his team-mates had to put the empath to bed at night, but he had never actually been told what 'putting her to bed' included, for obvious reasons.

Grabbing the T-Car's keys from where he had placed them on the counter, Cyborg shrugged. "Well, yeah. Like I said, it's not some big thing. She just gets a little frightened and paranoid about being alone, so we've gotta reassure her that she's got people caring about her. Don't worry about it."

"Dude." Beast Boy stared his larger friend down. "You can't just tell me that I have to put Raven to bed, and then say not to worry about it."

"BB..." Cyborg sat beside his little buddy on the couch. "I know you've got a bit of a thing for Rae, but-"

"W-what?" stammered Beast Boy, his face glowing red. "I-I don't have a th-thing for R-Rae!"

Cyborg gave him a knowing look. "Sure. Anyway, just relax, buddy. She'll feel as confused about it as you do, but trust me, it's not as weird as it sounds like it's gonna be."

Suddenly, the half-robot's communicator beeped. He opened the message and read it, before blurting, "Wha- How can I be _late_ if you only told me to come _ten minutes_ ago?" Remembering Beast Boy, he composed himself. "Sorry, I gotta go. Bee's already on my case. Honestly, is she expecting me to travel at light speed or some- Never mind. See ya, BB."

As the doors of the common room slid shut, Beast Boy flopped back against the couch, groaning lowly. The boy's sharp ears detected a dull beeping, followed by an, "Aw, _come_ _on_! Gimme a _break_, woman!"

He smirked. At least he wasn't the only one with a terrible night in store.

* * *

><p>Raven lowered herself onto her bed, having completed a solid hour and a half of meditation. She felt calmer, but she wasn't kidding herself; she knew no amount of meditation was going to prepare her for the horrible embarrassment she was about to endure. She changed into her pyjamas slowly, savouring the dignity she had left, before sliding open her door and walking towards the common room.<p>

He was sat with his back to her, playing something on the Gamestation. The only thing Raven recognised was the irritatingly catchy tune, and the stereotypical 'last-man-alive' storyline, but they could be from any of his mind-rotting games.

"Beast Boy," she spoke firmly, monotone in full effect.

He grunted in response, before apparently noticing _who_ was addressing him, and pausing his game quickly as he turned.

"What's up, Rae?" he asked. He then spotted her pyjamas, and remembered his task. "You, uh, hitting the hay now?"

Raven nodded once, blushing a bright red, which he was no doubt matching. _Well, at least we're_ both _uncomfortable with this situation_, he thought bitterly.

He allowed the empath to lead him to her room, which was a weird experience in itself. She opened the door and crossed to her bed immediately, seemingly expecting him to just follow her inside. Now _that_ was weird. Beast Boy warily shuffled inside, glancing around at the interior, which hadn't changed since the last time he had seen the forbidden room. Meanwhile, Raven had settled into her bed, pulling her knees to her chest and loosely folding the covers over herself.

Beast Boy felt his palms grow clammy as she glanced over at him, motioning subtly with her eyes for him to come closer. _Okay, just remember what Cy said, _he instructed himself. He awkwardly moved towards her. _Tuck her in, kiss her goodnight, turn off the lights. Tuck her in, kiss her goodnight, turn off the lights. tuck her in, kiss her goodnight, turn off the- Wait, couldn't she just turn out the lights with her powers? Focus, Gar! Tuck her in..._

Finally making it to her bed, he hesitantly grasped the duvet. When she nodded once in confirmation, he spread it over her fully, pulling the edge up to her chin (while silently noting how adorable she looked staring up at him as she lay there), before carefully tucking her in.

_K-kiss her goodnight..._

He swallowed nervously, praying that he wasn't visibly sweat-dropping. The green boy leaned over Raven, watching her blush intensify with his own as he neared her. Closing the distance, Beast Boy shakily planted a kiss on the empath's lips. Recalling Cyborg's words, he pulled back quickly, and ran his hand across his forehead in relief. He turned around and walked back to the door, hand hovering over the light switch.

_Turn off the- Huh?_

The boy had just glanced over his shoulder to wish her goodnight, only to notice that Raven was nowhere to be found.

"Rae?" _Uh-oh. _"Rae!" _Oh, no. This isn't good. _"Raven?!" _This _really_ isn't good._

Panicking, he whipped out his communicator and called the first person he could think of. "Cyborg! Help!"

His robotic friend sighed. _"For the last time, I'm not helping you beat level 50 on-"_

"Not with that!" Beast Boy snapped, eyes wide. "I lost Rae!"

_"You _lost _her?! How did you lose her?"_

"I don't know! I did what you said, but she disappeared before I turned the lights out!"

_"BB, what _exactly_ did you do?"_

He took deep breaths. "I tucked her in, I gave her a kiss, and then she teleported away!"

_"Well..." _Cyborg looked as befuddled as Beast Boy felt. _"I honestly can't see what you've do to annoy her this time, BB."_

"Me neither!" he exclaimed. "It wasn't even like she said anything either! And she could've done; I only pecked her, so she'd have been able to talk if she wanted to!"

_"Wait a second... BB, did you kiss her on the lips?!"_

Beast Boy furrowed his brows in confusion. "Yeah? Wasn't I supposed to?"

_"No! That'll be why she bailed! Man, are you kidding me?"_

"Dude!" shouted Beast Boy, outraged. "You told me to kiss her goodnight!"

_"I meant on the forehead, not the lips!"_

"Well, you didn't say that!"

_"It seemed obvious!"_

"It wasn't, dude!" The changeling massaged his temples. "Look, Cy, just tell me what I gotta do next."

_"Find her! If I were you, I'd check either the roof or the- No, she probably wouldn't go to the garage if I wasn't there. Uhm... Maybe that cafe she likes?"_

Beast Boy groaned. "That creepy, depressing one with the poetry? Let's hope she's on the roof."

* * *

><p>Thankfully, Raven was indeed on the roof, but for once she wasn't arranged in a meditative pose. Instead, she was sat on the roof's edge, her knees supporting her chin with her arms wrapped around them. Beast Boy cautiously joined her, seating himself only when he was convinced she wasn't planning to throw him off the edge.<p>

"Uh..." She didn't acknowledge that he had spoke, though really, he didn't expect her to. "You know, you really gave me a scare back there, Rae. Disappearing like that." He chuckled nervously. "It was, like, totally unexpected. You just... vanished."

She licked her lips before speaking, but didn't seem to realise she had done so. "Your actions weren't exactly predictable, either."

"In my defense, Cy didn't say that 'kiss you goodnight' meant 'kiss you on the head'!"

"Cyborg told you to kiss me?" Raven's voice was small.

Beast Boy looked up, and was somewhat surprised to actually meet her eyes. "Yeah. He said that was normal... Isn't it?"

"It is," she confirmed, "I just wasn't sure whether or not he'd tell you about that bit."

He bristled, more offended than he'd like to be about that comment. "Why not?"

"Well..." Raven trailed off. Her face betrayed that she had abandoned her earlier sentence, but she did say, "I figured he'd expect you to make some joke about it."

"Well, the thought of Robin tucking someone in and kissing them goodnight _is_ pretty funny," he admitted aloud, "and I doubt I'll let Cy live that down, either. But I wouldn't make fun of _you_ for it, Rae."

She cracked a little smile, a blush dusting her cheeks. "Thank you."

He stood, offering her his hand. "Ready for bed, Rae?"

"Yes," she said softly.

She took his hand, and he pulled her to her feet. Beast Boy held onto her hand as he led her towards the door, before opening it wide and allowing her to pass through first. Raven let out the quietest squeak of a giggle at his chivalry, but it was only audible in the changeling's enhanced ears. Knowing better than to mention it, he guided the pyjama-clad empath towards her room. Raven climbed back into bed, adjusting the abandoned duvet over her body. He finished the job, tucking her in once again. Then, inhaling a large breath, he pressed his lips to her chakra stone. Pulling back, he felt immensely reassured by the fact that Raven was still lying there , even smiling slightly. He ran his hand through her hair tentatively, before walking over to the door.

Fingers resting over the light switch, he softly called out, "Night-night, Rae."

And after he flicked the switch, plunging the room into darkness, he could've sworn he heard a quiet "Goodnight, Beast Boy," back.

* * *

><p><strong>Uhm... I don't even know where this idea came from :P I know having somebody tuck her in and everything is ridiculously OOC for Raven, but I guess I figured after the Trigon thing and, y'know, kinda <em>dying<em>, Raven might've got a little more insecure about being alone? Is that plausible?**

**Anyway, thanks for reading, and please review/follow/favourite! :)**


	4. Midnight Fights

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own the Teen Titans.**** I totally own the Teen Titans! ;P**

* * *

><p>Teether, a small, super-powered boy of six years, lay awake quivering in his bed. His ten-year-old brother, Timmy, stared back at him sympathetically from across the room.<p>

Something – most likely a glass object – smashed downstairs. A female scream of rage accompanied it, a furious roar tagging along afterwards. This had been going on for roughly half an hour, the boy mused, but he wasn't entirely sure.

A few swift knocks on the door echoed in the room. "Guys? Are you okay?"

Timmy slipped out of bed and crossed to the door, opening it to reveal an eleven-year-old girl with her blonde hair in bunches. "Yeah, we're holding up, Mel. Right, Teether?"

He nodded hesitantly. Melvin sighed softly, scurrying over to join him on the bed. Somehow, despite the bed being relatively small, the girl could just about squeeze in beside him. "Don't lie to me, Teether; you know it never works." She winked playfully, before wrapping her arms around him in a cuddle. "Aww, come on, buddy… It's okay. It'll be over any minute now."

"N-No, it w-won't…" he stammered, beginning to cry.

Melvin caught one of his tears on her thumb, brushing it away. "Yeah, it will. I promise."

"She's right; the fights never last much longer than this," Timmy assured him, seating himself on the edge of the bed to join the group hug.

Teether sniffed. "Do you really promise?"

Both of his siblings nodded. "Yeah, buddy." "We promise."

He tried to nod, or to say it was okay, but just found himself crying again. Melvin secured her arms around him, while gesturing with an incline of her head that Bobby, her 'imaginary' friend that had been a silhouette in the doorframe this whole time, should enter the room too. Meanwhile, Timmy crawled over him and inched his way under the covers as well, meaning the three siblings were squashed up together like sardines.

Melvin released a pained chuckle. "We probably should have gone in someone _else's_ bed."

Both boys murmured their agreement, but nobody made a move to get out. In fact, they were all snuggled up, Bobby sat atop Timmy's vacant bed to 'keep watch', ready to go to sleep, when…

**_CRASH!_**

Teether's lower lip immediately wobbled, his eyes filling with tears. His sister quickly shushed him, combing her fingers through his scruffy blond hair. But the normally-calming motion didn't quite work this time. It could have been because Teether knew what was happening downstairs… but it also could have been because his older brother was beginning to shake slightly behind him too.

Bobby, having made his way towards them at some point during this, tapped Melvin on the shoulder. She turned, waited for a few moments, before nodding in agreement. "Good idea!" She returned her attention to her brothers. "Guys, would it made you feel better if we went downstairs? Then you could see there's nothing to worry about!"

"…Okay," agreed Teether weakly.

"Sure." Timmy nodded, nibbling on his lip. He had gotten much better at controlling his tantrums and freak-outs, but, like his mother, his control slipped sometimes.

As if sensing their nervousness, Melvin cheerily added, "And Bobby will carry us down and everything, so we'll be totally safe no matter what!" Her eyes widened. "Uh, not that we wouldn't be safe anyway, of course."

With that, Melvin began to climb Bobby, locking her arms around his neck and settled into a piggyback-like pose on his back. The large bear then lifted Teether and Timmy, holding a boy in each arm.

"Ready?" whispered Melvin. Both boys nodded, still feeling a little scared. But she just smiled comfortingly. "Let's go then, Bobby."

Bobby exited the room and crept down the small staircase, gently carrying the three children all the way. He paused on the last step, allowing the children to sneak a peek at the sounds and shadows coming from the kitchen. The shadows on the opposite wall leapt and swung at each-other, one constantly shifting into different shapes, the other frequently shooting bolts of magic. Teether began to whimper, as did Timmy, and Melvin's face crinkled in displeasure. Sure, this happened occasionally, but it was never fun to watch… or hear, in all honesty.

Suddenly, another fragile object – a glass jug, it looked like – flew across the room, shattering against the shape-shifting shadow. It morphed again and staggering into the doorway, revealing itself to be a green man clutching a hand to a gash on his arm. Red seeped out from underneath his fingers, staining the torn sleeve of his shirt.

All three kids screamed in unison.

His head snapped up, green eyes growing wide. "K-kids…"

"Gar? Gar, are you okay? Oh, I'm so sorry!"

Raven dashed over to him, draping her arms around his shoulders and speckling his face with kisses. One grey hand rested over his wound, a blue light enveloping it, inducing rapid healing. She cried as she worked, continually mumbling about how sorry she was and how she never meant to actually hurt him.

Garfield Logan – formerly Beast Boy, now known as Changeling – kissed her temple, a worried look on his face. "Rae, calm down. I know you didn't mean it, but… I don't think I'm the one you should be worried about."

"What do you…?" Raven glanced up, noticing the three horror-struck children at the bottom of the staircase, riding on a giant teddy bear. "Oh… I-I, uhm…"

"W-why…?" Teether turned to his siblings. "Why did Mommy hurt Daddy?"

Raven scrubbed at her tears with the back of her hand. "Because Mommy's an inconsiderate, awful person that doesn't deserve Daddy, Teether."

"That's not true!" interjected Garfield, pulling Raven into his lap and hugging her. "It was just an accident that happened because Mommy and Daddy both got too worked up over something silly and couldn't talk things through properly."

"So… Do you still love Mommy?" asked Teether softly.

Feeling a tugging on his shirt, Garfield glanced down to meet Raven's fretful expression. "_Do_ you still love Mommy?"

He smirked, lightly pecking her on the lips. "Of course I still love Mommy. I'll always love Mommy."

She allowed the tiniest smile to grace her mouth. "Good. Because I'll always love you."

"Mom? Dad?" The couple quickly looked up, startled from their own little world, to see Melvin stood before them, fidgeting with the hemline of her pink nightie. When she'd crossed over to them, neither knew. "Why were you two fighting?"

They shared a glance, discomfort flickering in their eyes. "Uh…" Garfield mimicked his famous goofy-grin, pretending everything was cool. "It's nothing, guys. No reason to worry."

"But-" began Melvin, but she was cut off as Garfield pulled her closer, causing her to land on him and Raven.

Her parents swaddled her in a warm hug, exchanging a brief kiss over her head. Timmy scrambled off of Bobby, holding his arms up to help Teether down too, and dragged his younger brother over to the rest of their family. Garfield extended one of his arms to them, leaving the other draped over Raven, who was still embracing Melvin. The two boys joined in, and soon all five of them were giggling at the unusual situation. Sure, Raven had loosened up an incredible amount since the Teen Titans formed, but she would never be much of a hugger, meaning whole-family cuddling was fairly uncommon.

Spotting Bobby still stood at the bottom of the staircase, Raven motioned for him to come over. "Come on, Bobby – after all, you're part of the family, too."

The teddy bear trundled over, kneeling behind Raven and towing the whole huddle against his body. They remained that way for an indefinite amount of time, just enjoying the feelings of love and care radiating from them all. Eventually, though, they had to pull away, sitting back onto the floor and resigning themselves to sweet little smiles at one another.

"Right…" Raven ran a hand through her dishevelled violet hair. "I think that's enough excitement for one night. Why don't we all head up to bed?"

"Aw, Mom!" groaned the three siblings together. Timmy continued, "Mom, can't we stay up a little longer?"

Raven put her hands on her hips. "Timmy, it's practically midnight. You need to get some sleep."

Before he could argue, she had swept him up into her arms. Garfield copied her, capturing Melvin and Teether before they could escape. Bobby calmly stood, taking Teether from Garfield so he could carry Melvin properly. The three adult-figures brought the children upstairs, with a chorus of various protests, taking them to bed.

"Hey, Bobby; I'll swap ya." Garfield offered a struggling Melvin to the bear, taking Teether from him in exchange.

Bobby carried Melvin to her room, tucking her in as she sulked. "You're meant to be _my_ friend," she said, sulking. "You're meant to be on _my_ side."

The bear just ruffled her blonde hair, before crossing to his own bed across the room and settling down. Melvin didn't bother closing her eyes and attempting sleep, as she knew her parents would be through any minute to say goodnight.

In the room next door, Raven and Garfield were tucking in Timmy and Teether. They each kissed both children on the forehead, softly wishing them goodnight. Teether was pretty much asleep when they left the room, and Timmy didn't appear to be going anywhere anytime soon.

Shutting the door, Garfield encircled Raven's waist with his arms. "So… _You_ ready for bed, too?"

"Not yet, Gar." She sighed, relaxing back into him. "The kitchen is a mess, and we still have to say goodnight to Melly…"

Garfield chuckled. "'Melly'? Dude, I am totally taking responsibility for you lightening up!"

She wriggled out of his arms, a little smile on her lips. "Shut up, Garfield."

The couple entered Melvin's room, noting Bobby in his own bed nearby. They kissed the little girl's head and voiced their hope that she'd have sweet dreams, before leaving. But as Garfield left the room, however, Raven hung back a moment.

"Melvin?" The girl looked up at her name. "I… I'm sorry for the side you saw of me tonight. That's a side of me that I absolutely despise, and try very hard to keep down, but… I lost control tonight."

"Like when Timmy has a tantrum without meaning to?" she suggested.

Her mother nodded. "Similar. But, I…"

"Mom," Melvin sent her 'mother' a kind, crooked grin, "it's okay. I know you didn't mean to."

"True, but I did." Raven picked at her own nightgown. "And… I really am sorry. You have nothing to worry about, Melvin; I promise I'll never hurt you, the boys, Bobby or your father ever again."

"I know."

Whispering goodnight a final time, Raven slipped silently from the room, gently closing the door behind her. Somehow, despite knowing perfectly well that he was there, she still jumped as Garfield's arms reclaimed their place around her.

"Are you okay, Rae?"

"More to the point, are _you_?" she inquired, guilt flooding through her veins. "I slit your arm open with a jug."

"And then you healed it and kissed me, so yes, I'm fine." The changeling's face pressed into the crook of her neck, his breath tickling the sensitive skin. "Stop worrying, Mama."

"Stop calling me 'Mama', and you've got a deal," she joked humourlessly.

He blew a raspberry on the side of her neck, leaving a disgusting wet patch on her skin. She glared down at it, before shifting her glare to him. "_Ew_."

"Heheh… Love you?" He grinned sheepishly at her.

Raven sighed. "Love you too."

Her petite hands gripped his larger ones over her abdomen, and he began to rock her from side to side. For some reason, she didn't stop him, so he made it into more of a dance, swinging her round and round, laughing with glee the entire time. She rolled her eyes, but let him have his fun; she'd cut open his arm, the least she could do was dance with him. So she twisted around in his embrace, looping her arms around his neck, and moved with the motion.

But Garfield halted abruptly when she united their movements, his stare boring through her. "Rae. Quit it."

She raised an eyebrow quizzically. "Quit what? Going along with you?"

"Exactly!" He held her at arm's length, studying her. "You _never_ go along with me, unless something's wrong!"

"Nothing's wrong," lied Raven, but the scowl he wore conveyed that he didn't believe her.

"I'm warning you, Rae," he said lowly, "if you don't tell me what's the matter, you'll regret it."

"I'll regret it?" she repeated sluggishly.

He nodded. "Uh-huh. I've got ways to make you talk, Rae-Rae…"

Before she could ask what 'ways' he had, the changeling was slipping his fingers up her nightgown, tickling her stomach. She instantly squirmed, choking on her giggles as she tried to shove him off. Unfortunately for her, Garfield was relentless in his attack, slamming her against the wall and pinning her, all the while grazing his fingers along her middle. Raven kicked and thrashed, but her husband didn't give up, leaning in so near that her laughter sent bursts of air across his face.

"Tell me, Rae-Rae!" he sing-songed.

"W-We'll wake the k-kids!" she stuttered, mirth breaking up her speech.

"Then you'd better _tell_ _me_!"

Tears pricked Raven's eyes from laughing so hard. "F-Fine!" The changeling lessened the force with which he was assaulting her, but didn't let go completely. "I feel guilty because I hurt you, especially in front of the kids, okay?"

As Garfield released her, Raven sank down to the floor, her body heaving with sobs. Her lover just watched, too stunned to do anything. He did eventually snap out of it, though, crouching in front of her.

"Raven?" He grabbed her knees and straightened her legs out, perching himself on top on her thighs, his own knees pressed to the wall on either side of her. "Rae? Rae, please, stop crying. I don't like it when you cry." Garfield raised her head, wiping away her tears with careful thumbs.

"I-I… I just…"

"Shush…" murmured Garfield, bringing their mouths together in a tender kiss. "Chill, Rae-Rae; I'm not mad at you."

"You're not?" She gazed at him with wide, hopeful eyes.

He shook his head. "'Course not. Now, c'mon," he chuckled, a smirk on his lips, "we should go to bed too."

"But, the kitchen-"

"Can wait until morning," finished Garfield, standing up.

He held out his hand for Raven, pulling her to her feet. Although, the second she was stood steadily, Garfield had seized hold of her, hoisting her up into his arms.

"Garfield…" Raven didn't know whether she was telling him to stop or continue, but he chose to do the latter anyway.

He hurried to his room with the empath in his arms bridal-style, depositing her daintily onto the bed. Garfield yanked his soiled pyjama shirt off and tossed it to the side, displaying his firm muscles to his wife. Pushing herself back up to the headboard, Raven motioned with one finger for him to come closer.

"C'mon, Gar. We've got to go to bed, haven't we?"

* * *

><p><strong>Heheh... Funny story... I wrote this out at my Gran's this weekend, and didn't actually realise until literally as I was posting it that I never mentioned what the fight was about : Let's just pretend it was actually a really creative decision to help you, like, use your imagination and fill in the blanks or something? Can we all just go with that, please? *hopeful face***

**Thanks for reading, and please review! :)**

**Oh, and the rating is going up from a K to a T, partly for the, uhm, _implications _at the end of this, but also because of something that should be in either the next chapter or the one after (it's not _that_, don't worry!).  
><strong>


	5. Wicked Scary

**Disclaimer: The Teen Titans aren't mine, and neither are the answers to the History homework I'm supposed to be doing right now... It's a hard life.**

* * *

><p>You may have heard of the Teen Titans. World-renowned superheroes, despite being only teenagers. Known for defeating out-of-the-blue super-villains, the Brotherhood of Evil, and the god of all evil, Trigon the Terrible. Carrying the weights of their individual, troubled pasts, they live an exhilarating life dedicated to defending the world.<p>

"Alright! Wicked Scary 4, here we come!"

Though, that doesn't mean that's _all_ they do.

"Dude, this is gonna be awesome!" agreed Beast Boy, bouncing at his robotic friend's side eagerly.

Currently, the five super-teens were heading down to the local cinema to see the latest instalment in the 'Wicked Scary' franchise. Beast Boy and Cyborg had convinced Robin to buy the tickets as an 'it's-good-to-be-home' treat after returning from Tokyo two weeks prior. The Boy Wonder was still in the deliriously-in-love stage with Starfire, meaning he was acting incredibly generous due to entering 'the relationship' with the alien girl. And, of course, the half-robot and the changeling had full intentions to take advantage of this while it lasted.

"The movie should be good," conceded Robin, fixing his gel-slicked hair, "but I'm not looking forward to the gore."

Beast Boy waved off his comment. "Psh. You've been in the crime-fighting business for, like, ever, Robin! You've probably seen _way_ worse."

"Whatever..."

Starfire squeezed his hand a little tighter, whispering, "Fear not, boyfriend Robin. I shall be with you the entire time."

He smiled. "I know, Star. Same goes to you."

They went to purchase their popcorn and drinks at the counter, but expectantly, the teens... couldn't quite agree. Cyborg and Beast Boy wanted to buy an extra-large tub of popcorn _per Titan_, with super-sized sodas to wash it down. Robin was adamant that they each get a small tub of popcorn and a medium-sized drink, as too much sugar and buttered popcorn wouldn't be good for their health levels. Starfire had no preference for the sizes of popcorn or drinks, but merely requested that they add mustard to both. Raven didn't want popcorn or soda, and very simply asked for a bottle of water.

Finally, the decision was reached that each Titan could have their own preferred orders (mostly because Raven had screamed for them all to do so in the middle of the lobby), and they made their way into the cinema itself. They sat in the order: Starfire, Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy, with Raven taking the aisle seat beside the changeling.

Noticing that she had been relatively quiet during the evening so far, Beast Boy prodded the empath's arm. "Hey, Rae?"

"Raven," she corrected habitually. "What's the matter?"

"I was actually gonna ask you that," he replied sheepishly, twisting in his seat to face her. "You've hardly said anything."

"I never say much."

"Well, no," Beast Boy admitted, "but you normally say more than this."

She took a deep breath. "Beast Boy, I'm just preparing myself. I'm fine."

"What are you- Oh." The green boy slipped his hand into hers. "You'll be okay, Rae. The movie won't be _that_ scary."

Raven gave him a deadpan stare. "The word 'scary' is in the title."

Beast Boy laced their fingers together properly, gripping her hand securely. "True, but I'll make it not scary. And if you take away 'scary' from 'Wicked Scary', whaddaya get?"

"A ridiculous word problem that's completely irrelevant to everything?" she guessed.

"No, you get 'wicked'! And wicked means awesome!" He traced the tip of his index finger against the palm of her hand. "Trust me, Rae; you'll have fun."

Her lips curled up slightly. "Thank you... But don't call me Rae."

The changeling frowned. "You let me call you Rae sometimes..."

"Yes, but..." Raven lowered her voice, "not in front of you-know-who, okay? You can call me Rae when we're alone, but it has the same rule as cuddling and kissing: Only when we're alone. Do you understand?" She untangled their hands.

"Yeah..." he sighed.

Seeing Beast Boy's brows furrow in disappointment, Raven felt a tug at her heart strings. "... Look, when the lights go down... I'll hold your hand, maybe even cuddle you a little. Just not when the others can see us. They don't know we're together, remember?"

Instantly, his face brightened. "Right. Yeah. Okay. When the lights go down."

The couple leaned away from each-other, both silently wishing for the movie to start already. Since Tokyo, the two had been secretly exploring the realm of dating together, and had grown closer than either had thought possible. However, they had refrained from telling their team for two reasons: they didn't want to overshadow the revelation that Robin and Starfire were dating, which had happened at roughly the same time; and also, they weren't fully sure whether or not they were making a good decision.

Although, now they were absolutely certain that they were meant to be together, they still hadn't told anybody. Raven had wanted it to remain a secret for the moment until she was more secure in the control she had over her powers. Beast Boy had agreed, for he too wasn't keen on going public just yet; he was pretty sure he loved the empath, and it was pretty well-known within Titans West that Beast Boy could very attached to people he loved. Should worst come to worst and his relationship with Raven turn out to be a temporary mistake in her judgement as he feared, he didn't want the whole team fussing over him and making him feel even more terrible.

Suddenly, the lights began to dim, bringing a coo of anticipation from Starfire, some excited jabbering from Cyborg, and a toothy grin to grow on a certain changeling's face.

"Aw, this is gonna be so good!" exclaimed Cyborg.

"Shh!" hissed a pimple-faced teen a few rows away. "The movie's starting!"

"Hey, man, it's-"

"Cy, just leave it," instructed Robin. Starfire smiled at him, lowering her head to his shoulder. The Titans' leader tightened his hold on her hand, glancing back up at the screen once more.

The movie began with a young girl walking through the woods, wearing a puffy nightgown and holding a teddy bear limply by one of its arms. Her hair was in bunches and her feet were bare.

_"Mommy?" _The theatre's surround-sound was amazing; the child's voice echoed around the room. _"Mommy, are you there? I-I'm scared..."_

As the child continued to walk, calling out to her mother and father at frequent intervals, the camera view switched to show her from behind. The camera shook unstably, presenting the movie from the point of view of an animal-like creature. Slowly, it began to zoom in on the girl, tentacles beginning to come into view in the edges of the video.

Raven stiffened, her breath hitching in her throat. Beast Boy took notice, tentatively reaching for her hand, before thinking better and slipping it into the pocket of his jeans awkwardly.

On the screen, the girl's profile could be seen. She was shivering nervously, biting her lower lip in anxiety. _"M-Mommy?" _Behind her, tentacles started to creep into sight, advancing on the child. _"I-Is that y-you, Mommy?"__  
><em>

In a sudden burst of cymbals, the tentacles seized the girl, flinging her into the air. Screaming and struggling, the girl was thrust backwards into an unseen monster. The camera showed her legs, frantically kicking at the hidden creature, while her shrieks were projected through the cinema. A disgusting squelch of a bite rang out, loud and clear. Her legs slowed their wriggling, her screams began to fade, until she ceased all sound and movement. The teddy bear fell to the ground roughly, a drop of blood hitting it in the back. Another fell beside it, then another, building to a steady trickle.

All that could be heard as the screen faded to black was the sound of Cyborg crunching popcorn. The words 'Wicked Scary 4' flickered into existence, written in a different, creepier font, designed to look like blood dribbling down the screen.

Beast Boy chanced a glance at the empath next to him, only to find that her face was somehow even paler than usual. Her hands were gripping the arms of her seat so fiercely that her knuckles turned white, and her violet eyes were wide with terror. A caring smile on his face, the changeling pried her fingers off the armrest and intertwined them with his own.

"What are you doing?" whispered Raven. She was trying to appear as intimidating as usual, but her hand clamping onto his like a vice told another story.

He met her eyes, a comforting smile on his face. "It's okay to be scared, Rae."

"I'm not scared," she denied instantly.

"You are, Rae, I can tell." The boy leaned in and sniffed her neck. "Yep, scared. You smell like fear." Another eager sniff. "Well, and lilacs and jasmine, but mostly fear."

Raven didn't bother questioning her boyfriend - after only two weeks of dating, she had learned that he had many, many ways of invading personal space and privacy. Instead, she found herself pulling his hand closer, clasping both of her own around it firmly. Beast Boy responded appropriately, checking to make sure nobody was looking before wrapping his free arm around her stomach. However, this position was rather uncomfortable with the arm of the chair digging into his body, so he calmly waited until the predictable moment when the creature would reach the woman, and...

_"AAAAHHH!"_

Pretending to be terrified, Beast Boy turned into a kitten to scramble over the armrest, before morphing back into a human on Raven's lap. Ignoring her half-hearted glare, he locked his arms around her neck and snuggled into her.

"Beast Boy, what-"

"Raeee, I'm scared," he whined softly, making his eyes grow big and wide.

The empath slid her arms around him, allowing him to curl in even more. She hurriedly glanced around to make sure none of her team-mates - or anybody else in the theatre, for that matter - had noticed, before lightly kissing him on his exposed neck. He chuckled quietly, retaliating by pecking along her collarbone, which was actually uncovered for once due to her V-neck top. They spent the rest of the movie in the same position, reflexively clutching each-other at the particularly scary bits before swiftly glancing around afterwards. Once the last remaining protagonist had been killed and the credits began to roll, Beast Boy reluctantly clambered back into his own seat, settling himself down naturally as the lights began to go up.

Starfire shivered slightly, her green eyes wide. "I do not think I will be doing much of the sleeping tonight."

"Don't worry, Star," Robin assured her instantly. "It was just a stupid movie. Nothing to be scared of."

"'Nothing to be scared of'?" Cyborg laughed. "Rob, you were screaming the whole way through that movie."

"No I wasn't!" The Boy Wonder denied. "I just got... a little... startled."

"By the entire movie."

Robin glared daggers at his larger friend, until he felt a small tugging at his hand. Starfire smiled at him. "I too was very startled, Robin."

Giving his girlfriend a grateful smile in return, Robin stood, prompting the other Titans to rise as well. Raven stepped calmly into the aisle, stretching her legs to relieve the dull ache of another human sitting on them. Beast Boy followed her, casting her a little grin, which she pretended to ignore.

A metal hand clapped her on the back suddenly, almost knocking her off-balance. "Dang, Rae; no power-bursts. Way to go, girl."

"Thank you," she replied, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear shyly, not wanting attention drawn to her in public.

Robin grasped her shoulders next. "Seriously, Rave... well done. We're all proud of you."

Cyborg and Starfire murmured their agreement, and the team made their way towards the exit. Beast Boy snatched her hand, pulling her aside. "Okay, I know Rob and Cy covered this, but I'm totally proud of you too," he told her. "You didn't even seem scared!"

"Well... thanks," Raven bit her lip nervously, "but, uhm... Would you mind staying in my room tonight?"

The changeling smirked. "'Course I don't, Rae-Rae."

"Don't call me that," she snapped reflexively. She then towed on his hand, leading him to the door. "Come on, we need to go. They'll be wondering where we are, and if any fans see us alone and holding hands..." Her hand pulled away from his speedily.

He sighed dramatically. "_Fiinneee_. But," Beast Boy poked her in the ribs, "you've gotta cuddle with me tonight."

A low chuckle escaped Raven's mouth as she shook her head slowly. "That was sort of the plan, Beast Boy."

* * *

><p><strong>Short one-shot with pretty much no plot... Heh. Sorry, but I am working on a long multi-chapter fic for this genre, which should (hopefully) have the first chapter up tomorrow *fingers crossed*.<strong>

**So, I apologise for the terrible bit of horror movie I actually included (I've barely seen any horror movies because I am a wuss shut up :P), because I know it completely sucked. I just thought I should include _some_ of the movie they were watching.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading and please review! *puppy dog eyes* **


	6. All I Want For Christmas Is You

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans. Or Christmas... Don't know why I clarified that last one.**

* * *

><p>When the Titans first formed, none of them had really been thinking about Christmas arrangements.<p>

Robin hadn't celebrated Christmas properly since he was in the circus, though Alfred would always cook a fantastic Christmas dinner. Raven, being the daughter of an inter-dimensional demon with most of her life focused on not destroying the world, had never really been absorbed into the Christmas spirit. And though as Victor Stone he had very much enjoyed Christmas, Cyborg had pretty much lost interest after the accident. And so, Christmas had not been a key issue in the formation of the Teen Titans.

Beast Boy, however, was a completely different story. Elasti-Girl, Robotman and Negative Man had always set up little Christmas surprises for him, but Mento had never allowed a full-scale celebration. So when he joined the Teen Titans, the green boy had imagined that Christmas would be a big, happy occasion, since they were all around the same age and they'd all want to experience the fun of it... Although, of course, he _had_ only just met Robin and Raven, and hadn't quite gauged their characters yet. When even Cyborg sided against him, Beast Boy turned to his last resource, but most likely his best weapon: Starfire.

After much of the alien's pleading and watery eyes, the rest of the team finally caved, and although the celebrations began as quite forced and awkward, the group slowly relaxed around each-other, and they all started to look forward to their yearly celebration. And as the years went by and the team grew up, things began to change. The most noticeable was Starfire and Robin joining as a couple, followed very closely by the revelation that Beast Boy had asked Raven out - and not only _survived_, but also been in a steady relationship for months. Cyborg had also drastically improved both his tech and the technology in the tower, and overall, the whole team had really bonded together as a family, in comparison to the beginning.

"Yo, Rae! Feel like helping me with the lights?"

The empath was snapped from her thoughts by the half-robot's request, and very nearly chuckled at the sight of her surrogate brother struggling to untangle the strings of Christmas lights that they wrapped around the tree every year. Using her powers, she neatly unwound the mess of wire.

He smirked at her. "Thanks..." Cyborg's smirk softened into a hopeful smile. "Mind hanging 'em up, too?"

She rolled her eyes, but levitated the lights from his hands regardless. "Lazy."

"Aw, c'mon! It's quicker with your powers!"

Raven's soul-self carefully and speedily arranged the lights around the Christmas tree, before plugging them into the wall. A multitude of different colours erupted over the tree, and Cyborg gave her a thumbs-up.

"Hello, friends!" Starfire greeted them enthusiastically as she floated through the doors, laden with boxes of Christmas decorations. "Let us partake in the decking of the halls!"

Robin, following behind her less joyously, and somehow with even more boxes, merely grunted in acknowledgement of his team-mates and dropped the boxes at the foot of the tree. He stretched his arms above his head before sighing, "Okay, who wants to decorate the tree?"

"Why don't you and Rae handle the tree, while Star and I do the other decorations?" suggested Cyborg.

Raven placed her hands on her hips. "Again, I reiterate, _lazy_."

"_Faster_."

"_Whatever_." Robin grabbed Raven's elbow, towing her towards the tree. "Come on, Raven. I can't decorate this tree alone."

"Would you like to test that theory?"

"No. Now help me."

As Starfire and Cyborg began hanging various crafted decorations from the ceiling and the walls, Robin handed Raven a box of tree ornaments. She was about to start hanging them on the tree's branches when she felt an uncomfortable - yet annoyingly familiar - churn in her stomach. Literally nanoseconds after she placed the box on the floor, Robin was questioning her.

"Raven! Where are you going?"

She stared him down, not intimidated in the slightest. "Because I'm sensing with my empathy that Garfield-"

"No excuses," he interrupted. "You're helping us decorate."

"What kind of team leader orders someone to help decorate...?" Cyborg muttered to himself.

Sighing, Raven shrugged and picked up the box again. "Fine. But when he comes in here whining, it's your fault."

They had resumed their decorating for all of five minutes before the doors whooshed open, a green changeling trudging through them with a melodramatic frown on his face. Nobody in the room paid any mind, as they were all used to Beast Boy's antics. And anyway, it was Raven he would go to. As predicted, Beast Boy immediately made for the empath, draping his arms over her shoulders and leaning onto her back, all the while sighing loudly into her ear.

Her eye twitched. "Garfield..."

"Yeah, Rae?" His voice sounded so sad, like he'd given up hope on an important task.

Admittedly, it softened Raven's approach just a little. Holding the box in the air with her magic and levitating decorations onto the tree to shut Robin up, she pulled the boy into her arms, gently stroking his hair. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing..." He buried his face in her shoulder, slouching limply in her embrace.

She tilted his head up and gazed into his dull eyes. "_Garfield_. What's wrong?"

His green eyes closed in defeat. "I don't have a Christmas present for you..."

She blinked. "That's it? Garfield, don't worry; you don't have to get me anything."

"Yes, I _do_!" he complained. "That's the point of _Christmas_!"

"I really don't think it is."

"_Raaaaeee_...!"

She pinched the bridge of her nose. "What do you want me to-"

"Tell me what to get you!" When she didn't answer with a request, he pouted at her. "C'mon, Rae! What do you want?"

"Nothing," she replied calmly.

"I have to give you _something_! What do you want?!"

Raven moved closer, a scarily blank look on her face. Beast Boy squeezed his eyes shut in fright. "You," whispered a soft voice, accompanied by the feeling of lips pecking his cheek. He opened his eyes again when he heard a box of decorations crash to the floor and Robin curse, not even slightly surprised that his girlfriend had vanished.

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Three Days Later - December 24th<strong>_

Raven smoothed the creases from her black nightdress, shuffling from foot to foot. She knew it was highly unlikely they would get a call at night as it was Christmas Eve - and even if they did, her cloak would conceal the modest sleepwear anyway - but it still felt weird to be temporarily unprepared for a fight, should one happen. Shutting out her paranoia, she phased through the bathroom door and teleported to her bedroom. The room was still as 'creepy' as it always had been, though the various items her cheery boyfriend had left behind over time did brighten it up a little.

Speaking of Beast Boy, where was he? Raven remembered him smirking knowingly at her all throughout dinner, then promptly disappearing afterwards. To her memory, she hadn't seen him since.

_Maybe he's just catching up on sleep, _she thought with a smile. _Knowing him, he'll be awake at five... Knowing him, he'll be waking _me _up at five. Fantastic._

Grumbling to herself, Raven crossed to her bed and slipped beneath the duvet. She was about to extinguish the few candles lighting the room when she noticed a large, poorly wrapped parcel in the corner of her room. Squinting, she deciphered the words 'To Raven, From Beast Boy' scrawled crudely on a label. Rolling her eyes in amusement, Raven lay back in her bed, snuffing out the candles with her telekinesis. She wasn't nearly as impatient as her boyfriend; she could wait until the morning to investigate the mysterious package.

"_Ah... Ah... ACHOO_!"

Her eyes snapped open. Though maybe it wouldn't be wise to wait after all.

"Garfield?" she called into the darkness.

"Uh... No?"

Tossing the duvet aside, Raven strode over to the wriggling present and scooped it into her arms. She set it down roughly on her bed and began to remove the wrapping paper, revealing a sheepishly-smiling Beast Boy clad in his special 'Christmas Day' pyjamas. "What. Are. You. Doing?"

"What's the matter, Rae?" he asked teasingly, striking a pose on what remained of the wrapping paper. "You said you wanted _me_ for Christmas!"

"This... isn't exactly what I meant." She rubbed her temples. "Though I suppose I should just be thankful you're clothed."

He winked at her. "I was gonna give you me _au natural_, but I thought I'd get cold sat in your room all night without pyjamas."

A wicked smirk twisted her lips as she used her powers to throw all of the wrapping paper into the far corner of the room. "Well, should we find out...?"

"Uhm... What do you...?" Beast Boy's face flushed. Raven was getting a little too close for comfort, and the expression on her face wasn't helpful. "Rae...?"

Wordlessly, she grabbed the hem of his pyjama shirt and lifted... then burst into uncharacteristic laughter. "It was a _joke_, Gar."

He scowled at her. "Not cool, Mama."

"Don't call me Mama." Raven lifted him again, tucking him under her discarded duvet. "Now go to sleep; it's late."

Beast Boy snuggled deeper into the empath's comfortable bed, grabbing her hand as soon as she settled beside him. He had never confessed it aloud, but he preferred sleeping in Raven's room, since her bed was bigger... and they got to cuddle, of course, which was pretty much impossible in his bunk-beds. "I love you, Raven..." he murmured sleepily.

She ruffled his hair affectionately. "I love you too, Garfield."

"Rae... Merry Christmas... Even if it's not Christmas yet."

"Merry Christmas to you too," she said kindly, kissing him on the lips. It was brief, but the boy knew what Raven was trying to express. He pushed himself up against her, locking his arms around her neck firmly. They exchanged another quick smooch before Raven instructed him to sleep again, and in the arms of his beloved on Christmas Eve, he didn't have any trouble doing so.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry that I haven't updated in, like, forever! And also that this is so short, but whatever, at least it's seasonal... right? I don't know, I thought it was cute. <strong>

**Merry Christmas everyone! XD BTW, this is my present to you guys for being so awesome and actually reading my stories. Love you guys :)**

**So... thanks for reading, and... review? Maybe? Please? It can be your Christmas present to me... ;)**


	7. Fly On The Wall

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. I also don't own the song.**

**Warning: This is the chapter that earns this fic its T-rating. Just so you know.**

* * *

><p>So, Beast Boy <em>may<em> have fallen asleep and missed training. Possibly.

And when he woke up and realised, he _may_ have turned into a fly and flew into the one place he never thought anyone would look for him. And that place _may_ have been Raven's room. You know, possibly.

Well, his plan had at least _one_ shred of logic: Robin would _never_ look for him in Raven's room. Actually, _nobody_ would look for him in Raven's room. They knew he was unhealthily curious, but he was pretty sure nobody thought he was _that_ stupid. Then again, maybe he _was_ that stupid. After all, he _was_ positioned on the wall of Raven's room in the form of a fly hiding from his team leader.

His internal dilemma was interrupted as the empath herself entered the room, grumbling about something or other.

"Honestly, I understand that he's in love with Starfire, but you'd think as leader he would acknowledge the fact that he can't just go easy on her because he loves her and push the rest of us! It isn't fair!" Beast Boy mentally smirked at her frustrated rambling, but it disappeared when Raven continued, "And then Beast Boy doesn't even show, so I have to spend the whole session sparring with Cyborg – even though he's a lot bigger than me, and a lot stronger, too – while he gets to lie around and play video games or whatever the hell he actually does with his free time!"

_Hey! _Beast Boy thought, mildly annoyed. _I do more than play video games… I read comic books too!_

But Beast Boy immediately quit his mental complaining when he heard Raven begin to hum angrily as she kicked off her boots.

She was apparently humming the introduction to a song, because she started singing soon after. "_Thanks to you, I'm moving on… Chasing out my skeletons and the troubles they have caused…_" She undid the clasp of her cloak and shook it off. "_And thanks to you, I'm turning over... the pages in this book of revelations_*…"

Whatever the rest of that line was, Beast Boy didn't hear it, as Raven had begun to unzip her leotard. "_But there's this ringing in my head…_" Pale grey shoulders were revealed, "…_as the ghost of you hangs over my bed…_"

His little fly heart practically stopped as Raven pulled the leotard off her chest, revealing a strapless black bra underneath. "_Thanks to you… I'm not myself, I'm all_ _strung out_. _That much is clear…_" She lowered the fabric to her hips, showing off her curvaceous figure and slim stomach. "_And I'll spend my whole lifetime_*…"

Again, Beast Boy missed the ending of the line, as her leotard brushed her knees. He wouldn't have put Raven down as a black-lace-panties type of girl, but suddenly he couldn't imagine her in anything else. "_Thanks to you… All thanks to you…_"

Raven stepped out of her leotard completely, stretching out her muscles in an incredibly seductive manner, still humming the tune under her breath. When she turned her back to him, rustling a hand through her violet hair, he was surprised to see a tattoo on her lower back. It was a surprisingly detailed image of her obsidian raven, wings spread and head pointed upwards.

_Whoa... _Had Beast Boy been in human form, he would probably have been drooling right about now.

Much to his surprise – and, in all honesty, slight terror – Raven reached behind her back, unfastening the hook of her bra. She tossed the garment to the side, before she began to slide her underwear down her legs, murmuring the second verse softly. Not that any of Beast Boy's attention was focused on her voice currently.

Now fully undressed, Raven walked right past him, giving him an ample view of her body that he knew would be seared into his memory for as long as he lived. She opened her closet and leaned in, searching for something. Moments – although for Beast Boy, it felt like years – later, she emerged, holding a fluffy lilac bathrobe he had seen once or twice before.

A strange mixture of relief and disappointment swelled in his chest as the garment enfolded her, hiding her entrancing body from sight. If flies could bare their teeth and growl in warning, Beast Boy would have done so. He and Cyborg had been wary of Raven's slimy fan-boys seeing her in her _leotard_; the thought of any of them witnessing what he had just seen… It made his skin crawl.

He was startled from his fretful thoughts by the sound of Raven phasing through the floor, presumably off to the bathroom for a shower. Despite himself, he chuckled in his head. Hopefully Raven wouldn't teleport straight into the bathroom… There had been an incident a few months ago in which she had done just that, but if she had used the door, she would have discovered it was locked… It took about a week for her to make eye-contact with Robin again, and Katy Perry's music still made her shudder.

Morphing back into a human, Beast Boy dropped down from the empath's wall, running a hand through his green hair. "Man… Once Rae gets out of the bathroom, I'm gonna need a really cold shower…"

* * *

><p>Later that night, Beast Boy entered the common room, to find his four fellow Titans crowded together on the couch. Raven had her legs crossed and was reading a book, while Cyborg and Robin played a racing game, with Starfire eagerly cheering on her crush.<p>

"Ha! I'm kicking your butt, Cy!" laughed the Boy Wonder.

"Hooray, Robin! You are indeed kicking the butt!"

"Man, for someone that never plays video games, you're actually not half bad!" acknowledged Cyborg. "Maybe it's your cheering section over there." He nudged the empath's knee with his elbow. "Yo, Rae, wanna cheer me on?"

"Woo-hoo. Go Cyborg," she deadpanned, not even glancing up from her book.

Cyborg huffed in irritation, but Raven could see his smirk in her peripheral vision. A screech of wheels was heard, as Cyborg's car passed Robin's at the last second, winning him first place.

"Alright!" the half-robot exclaimed, pumping his fist in the air. He grabbed hold of Raven and pulled her into a headlock, rubbing his fist against the top of her head vigorously. "Aww, thanks for the cheering, Rae-Rae. I bet it was your encouragement that did it!"

"Super," she drawled, trying to ignore the pressure of his mechanical knuckles kneading her head. "Now, if you wouldn't mind letting go…?"

He chuckled good-naturedly, giving her shoulders a quick squeeze before releasing her. "Yeah, okay. You're still my good luck charm though, Rave."

"Oh, the excitement."

Just as she was about to pick up her book and reclaim her spot, Robin snatched the girl from Cyborg's lap, holding both her wrists behind her back with one hand and seizing her shoulder with the other. "You know Rave, you might want to rethink this whole 'Cyborg's-good-luck-charm' thing. After all…" Robin leaned in close, his lips grazing her ear, "you wouldn't want to get on my bad side."

"Wouldn't I now?" Raven scoffed. "And just why not?"

"Well, I'd just hate to have to fight a girl… And beat her too? It doesn't really seem fair."

Raven just about suppressed her laughter. "As if you'd stand a chance against me in a fight."

Robin's laughter rumbled in his chest and her ear. "Is that a challenge?"

"Not at all." A tendril of dark magic slapped Robin's hands away from Raven, while a second tendril knocked him to the floor in an undignified manner. "It's remarkably easy, in fact."

Cyborg's booming laughter filled the room, Starfire's giggling serving as an undertone. Robin smacked Raven's ankle, but he did have a grin adorning his face. All of a sudden, Raven felt a vice-like grip encase her, and knew it was Starfire even before she was slammed against the alien.

"Uhm… Why is this happening?" the empath questioned, squirming in her friend's arms.

Starfire giggled again, light and sweet. "Since our other friends have initiated the physical contact with you and have not been damaged for it, I thought that I too would take advantage of the rare opportunity to envelope you in a loving hug!"

Raven sighed, but did twist around and limply hug the alien back. "Fine, Star. But, you know, any time you would like to _un_-envelope me, it would be completely welcome…"

Apparently not getting the hint, Starfire held on for at least ten seconds longer than normal hugs should last, before finally releasing the empath.

Cyborg chuckled again. "Maybe I should go get BB; might be nice for him to hug ya without getting thrown out of the window for once."

Beast Boy felt faint even at the _thought_ of touching Raven in any way after what he had witnessed earlier, but managed to regain his balance without falling on his face. Which was lucky, since Robin had just spotted him at the door.

"Oh, hey, Beast Boy. We were just talking about you."

His robotic best friend waved him over. "C'mere, BB! Rob's actually hanging out for once and Rae's giving out hugs!"

He swallowed hard. "Wow, both shut-ins out at the same time? What's the occasion?"

"We thought we should all be present for your funeral," drawled Raven in her monotone.

"Ouch. Dark, Rae."

Beast Boy wasn't quite sure how he managed to slot into his façade, but he did, and it was like nothing had changed. He bantered with Raven, laughed with Cyborg, and engaged in silly chatter with Starfire. He even managed to sneak in a few rounds of video games with Robin, which was a pleasant surprise. In fact, although he could never completely forget it, the whole terrifying ordeal had actually slipped his mind.

Somewhere along the night, the group had put on a DVD. Unfortunately, Starfire had picked out one of the chick-flicks she couldn't convince Raven to watch at their sleepovers. He hadn't cared to follow the plot-line, but was aware that there was something about best friends betraying each-other's trust. When painful Terra memories pricked his eyes and clogged his throat, he switched off any attempt at concentration.

_"How could you not tell me?!" _shrieked a melodramatic teenage girl on-screen. _"We're best friends! We're supposed to tell each-other everything!"_

_"Sometimes people need secrets!" _the other lead replied. _"Even from their best friends!"_

"I cannot believe that Philippa would be so wicked as to hide her friend that is a boy from her best friend," commented Starfire. "Friend Raven, were you to get a friend that is a boy, you would tell me, yes?"

"Of course, Star," promised Raven. "Though, I think Philippa has a point. She should choose whether or not she tells Rebecca. There's nothing wrong with wanting to keep something a secret, as long as it's not significant."

"Oh, like your tattoo?" asked Beast Boy.

Realisation dawned on his face as he remembered that he wasn't supposed to know about that, which switched to pure terror as Raven replied, "Yes, like- Wait." She turned to him slowly, a scarily calm air around her. "How did you know about my tattoo?"

"Uh… I, uhm…" He chuckled nervously. "I, erm… ImayhavesortofbeenaflyonthewallinyourroomagainonlythistimeIkindofcaughtyounakedpleasedon'tkillmeRae!"

The empath's brows furrowed in confusion as she worked through his words in her head. "You… saw me…" Raven's face melted into a look of pure fury, "…_naked?!_"

"Uhm… kinda?" Beast Boy flashed her an anxious smile, his canine tooth sticking out in a goofy manner.

"I-I… uh…" Raven was utterly speechless.

Cyborg, on the other hand, was not. "Beast Boy, I can't believe you would disrespect our Rae like that! Doesn't the girl deserve her privacy? There's encouraging her to hang out, and then there's just violating her! How would you feel if Rae used her powers to read your mind?"

"…Violated…" muttered Beast Boy.

"Yeah, you would!" If there was ever a moment that Cyborg's big-brother-ness towards the empath shone through, it was right now. This was coincidentally the only moment Beast Boy could remember in which he was truly terrified of his best friend. "But she doesn't do that, does she? No, because she values other people's _privacy_! And another thing-"

"Cyborg," Raven interrupted. "Thank you. But I'll handle things from here."

Beast Boy gulped. He didn't know which fate was worse. Cyborg conceded, giving Raven a brief hug – glaring daggers at Beast Boy all the while – before trying to help Robin calm an infuriated Starfire. The green boy was grateful for this; he was already dealing with a furious empath, and didn't need to fight off a vengeful alien too.

"Beast Boy." His name had never sounded so venomous before, not even when the Doom Patrol got mad at him back in the day. The day when he wasn't about to be murdered for spying on a half-demon. "Come with me."

Despite his brain screaming at him to do anything else, he found his feet walking him closer to the empath. She grabbed him by the collar of his uniform and wordlessly dragged him from the room. As they were approaching the door, when it truly clicked in his mind that he was being towed to his death, Beast Boy yelled over his shoulder, "Help! Help me! She's gonna kill me! Help!"

Nobody came to his aid, though he didn't really expect them to. Had he been sat on the couch watching Raven drag some poor sap to their demise, he probably wouldn't have gone against her, either.

The doors swished shut behind them, sealing Beast Boy off from the rest of his team. A low monotone resounded. "You're going to pay for this, Beast Boy."

"P-Please, R-Rae…" he stammered fearfully. "D-Don't k-kill me. I-I'm sorry!"

"You humiliated me. I am not going to let this go."

His lower lip quivered. "R-Rae…? W-What are you going to d-do to me?"

She hummed lowly in amusement. "I have a few things in mind."

"L-Like what?" He was afraid to ask, but he needed to know.

This time, Raven outright laughed. Despite his active quests to seek said laugh, it was a sound he never wanted to hear. It made her sound evil. "You'll see, Beast Boy." The tip of one finger stroked his throat. "Oh, you're going to regret this one."

She tapped in the access code to her room and threw him inside with her powers. He landed face-down on her bed, and found that he could not move. He figured she must have him captured in her soul-self. She wasn't letting him get away without punishment.

"So…" Raven's voice was a purr, far too sultry for him to associate it with her. She rolled him onto his back and knelt over him. "You were spying on me. You saw me naked, without my permission, for an indefinite period of time."

A tingly sensation overtook Beast Boy's body, then a shifting motion, then a sudden chill. He realised with a start that Raven had phased him out of his clothes. "What the hell, Rae?" he exclaimed. He wanted to cover himself, but still couldn't move.

"I figured it was only fair I get the same privilege…" Raven answered sexily, her eyes hungrily scanning his body. Beast Boy had previously had no qualms about nudity, what with his animal forms technically being unclothed, but now he felt… vulnerable.

"R-Rae…" He choked down the lump in his throat, fear in his veins.

For a moment, she just balanced herself over him. Her eyes weren't even roaming that much any more, but the way she maintained perfect eye contact still made him incredibly uncomfortable. Then, she laughed. But not in the creepy way she had done before. No, this time it was light and airy, resembling the laugh he heard from her happy emotion when he traversed her mind.

"W-why are you laughing?" His voice was pubescent, cracked and shaky.

The next time her eyes met his, they were shining with mirth. She handed him his uniform and boxers, patting his bare chest playfully. "I've had my fun, Beast Boy. I think I've drilled my point in well enough. Get dressed, get out of my room, and forgot this ever happened."

He blinked in confusion, hugging his garments to his body for coverage. "Wait, what? Raven, what's going on?"

"Your punishment is complete." Raven rolled onto her back, hiding her eyes behind her hands. "Now, get dressed. That made _me_ uncomfortable, too."

"What did?" he inquired.

She looked at him with bemusement. "Having to strip you? Trying to be… seductive? Having this conversation?"

He chuckled. "Right. It, uh, made me a bit uncomfortable, too."

"Well, then I suppose it was successful," mused Raven, her eyes still obscured. "Are you dressed yet?"

"Oh, uh, no. Hang on." Beast Boy swiftly dressed, blushing madly the entire time. "Okay, done."

Raven dropped her hands, seeming quite relieved. "So… Would you mind never mentioning this again to anybody?"

"Only if you don't mind convincing Cyborg it was all a misunderstanding," he responded, smirking.

She shook his hand. "Deal." Raven clasped his hand a little tighter. "Beast Boy… Why did you spy on me?"

"Well…" He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly with his free hand. "I was actually hiding from Rob to begin with, since I slept through training, so I was a fly on the wall over there." He pointed across the room. "Then you came in, so I couldn't leave, and then you started, like, undressing, and I couldn't leave _then_, so… Yeah."

"I see."

Beast Boy nodded awkwardly. Before he could stop himself, he added, "By the way, you're an awesome singer. You and Star should do karaoke sometime."

"Never going to happen," she stated simply. "But… thank you for the compliment."

"No problem…" Silence once again overtook the room, but it seemed slightly more comfortable. Beast Boy noted their still-entwined hands, but didn't mention it. "Uhm… What now?"

Raven shrugged. "They'll probably be expecting me to punish you for at least another half hour…"

"Which gives us at least half an hour to hang out?" he suggested hopefully. "And maybe fix how awkward I feel with you now?"

To his surprise, she nodded. "I think talking through things would be… helpful. Acknowledge the elephant in the room, if you will."

"Okay," consented Beast Boy. "Should we do it like that question game?"

"Twenty questions? Sure." Raven brushed her hair back. "I've… already asked you a question."

"Right." He grinned mischievously. "So… what song were you singing?"

"Honestly, Beast Boy," sighed Raven, "what will finally make you grow up?"

"Absolutely nothing," he vowed confidently.

All Raven could do was roll her eyes fondly.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, lame ending, I know, shut up.<strong>

*** I timed it so that BB wouldn't be paying attention for these lines, since - despite this being one of my favourite songs - they could be offensive to some people... Or I'm just crazy-paranoid. I don't know. For reference, the song was 'Thanks To You' by All Time Low (my favourite band ever!), who I could kind of see Raven liking... I think...?**

**Anyway, thanks for reading, please review, and I hope I didn't freak you out too much with this *blushes***


End file.
